Not even the sands of time shall separate us
by Aransa
Summary: Hadrian Potter was an enigma, a puzzle that nobody could figure out, that is if he even let you see his true self. The Dursleys, having been the ones who had to raise him, knew that their nephew was very intelligent. At eight years old he began to have dreams of another life. A life in the wildness after being created by the gods. Yaoi, Boy love. Gilgamesh X Enkidu


Hadrian Potter was an enigma, a puzzle that nobody could figure out, that is if he even let you see his true self. The Dursleys, having been the ones who had to raise him, knew that their nephew was very intelligent.

They knew that the kid had figured out what his strange powers were when he came to them at four years old, willingly going out of the guest bedroom in the house that was his since the beginning, it resembled more a library & garden than a bedroom, with a serious face. So when he asked them about his parents they made it clear that they would explain it to him only one time and never again.

To make it more easy for him, his aunt gave him his mother's old school trunk were all her schoolbooks from every year were. Hadrian was a smart child, so he knew that his aunt and uncle rather unhappy were that he lived with them. So when he turned six and begun the muggle school, where he could enter some time-consuming Clubs, he asked for permission to do just that. And so it came that he presented his idea to his uncle -he would enter the Etiquette, Martial Arts, Cooking and Arching Clubs and they would practically have little to no contact to him- needless to say, that his uncle practically ordered him to give him the needed papers on the spot.

Hadrian had begun to practice with that strange energy in him at three years old. He found out that he could practically do anything with it and while the books in his mother's trunks told him that he needed a wand to do magic, he found that this wand would only hinder him. So he concentrated more on runes and controlling his magic through pure will. His Hypothesis was that if one wanted something to be and really believed that it can be, then it will be made real by one's magic.

His Hypothesis was proved true when he managed to create an animated plush Dragon out of the dirt in one of his pot plants. It played with him for a few hours before going back to being dirt because his Magic core was still too little to sustain it. He did it the next day again and noticed how he could sustain it a little longer. His Magic core was apparently growing with the use of it since it was still very young and flexible.

At eight years old he began to have dreams of another life. A life in the wildness after being created by the gods. A life with a friend for which he had romantic feelings, but didn't tell even if he saw the looks that he gave him. A life full of adventure and trying to prevent his friend from doing something stupid. Hadrian accepted those dreams as reality, cause if nearly anything was possible with magic, then why not reincarnation too?

He welcomed the slow changes to his body, but he also speculated on why he was reborn when his soul was sealed by the gods themselves.

Then it hit him like one of the lions that his Crush kept when they wanted to cuddle.

They sealed his soul. They wouldn't just seal his soul if they could destroy it, but they didnt, so they couldn't, because souls could not be created, they just are. Also, they sealed his soul and didn't reinforce the cage over the years, they completely forgot about him.

He quietly laughed at their stupidity, at their arrogance for forgetting him and his eyes practically twinkled in mirth when he found out that they had next to no power in this time and probably never again would.

He finished his end of the day stretches. His thigh long hair had fallen out of its bun long ago and pooled now around his lithe body. The spandex full body suit let nothing to the imagination and allowed full function of every body part. He dreaded to have to wear those school robes again, they took a great amount of his moving space.

There was no big Theather when the Invitation to Hogwarts came, only the issue of how to let him continue his Mundane studies while also being in Hogwarts. In the end, the Headmaster had to accept that a Goblin from Gringotts would be teaching him in Mundane and Heir studies.

The years until now where a bit difficult. Someone, he suspected it was the Headmaster, gave him the invisibility cloak from his Father back. A family heirloom, something that had nothing to do in someone else's hands. Naturally, he let it be searched through by the Goblins for any spells on it. the result was not pretty.

The second year was somewhat normal, but a Girl died and he found the corps in some Chambre with had a big Basilisk in it that was rather nice, even if he had to stab a Diary with a fang of said Basilisk so that the spirit in it didn't kill him. The black cloud that came out looked suspiciously like that thing that came out of his Scar when the memories of his former self-begun to appear.

He was happy about having thought of asking the Goblins for something to hide his real looks. They gave him an amulet that let him look like a clone of his father with the eyes of his mother. His hair was shown as black, short and chaotic when it really was a Spring green colour, straight and reached his Mid tights in silky locks.

It also showed a rather scrawny 15 years old and not a lith, androgynous beauty that could kill you in a hundred different ways. It definitely was the end of that dark lord who tried to force him in the Tournier in the fourth year, but again, the Goblins were more than willing to help one of their extremely rare Human students and they saved him from having to participate.

Now, the Ministry had nothing to say about him and even if Dumbledore had tried to use his name to make the people believe that Voldemort was back he firmly said with a convincing voice that he didn't say something of the dark lord being back. Dumbledore had made his own grave, they checked his mind and found him severely lacking.

Mcgonnagal was now Headmistress and the difference was extreme. A magical staff took care of the Castle now, the wards were newly made, every room in the castle was used and old courses were put in the school plan again together with more competent Teachers for Mundane studies and History of Magic.

But that didn't interest him. He would soon enough be in the traditional Japanese Holiday house from Potter`s/Peverell`s at the edge of Fuyuki City. It was on the side that wasn't affected by the fire eight years ago. There he would continue his self-studies while also have many liberties. He wouldn't need to look over his shoulder because of fans or sympathisers of Voldemort.

Hadrian sighed and stood up to change his attire from the White spandex bodysuit with graceful gold leaf pattern, to the rather baggy and move restricting school robes with the blue Ravenclaw crest. He giggled. The faces of everyone were hilarious when the hat sorted him in Ravenclaw.

He put his rectangular, black and gold rimmed, reading glasses on and fished his bookbag from his bed before leaving his bedroom. He loved having his own bedroom, but he sometimes got frightened because he expected another much bigger and muscled body to be there as well, encircling his body and giving him much needed warmth. He really missed his friend/Crush. It was a shame that he never got the chance to tell him how much he loved him.

He saw the looks that he gave him. He saw that he didn't have sex with anyone since he mett him. He saw it and now he despaired at not having acted. The only thing that gave him comfort where his Chains with which he had once fought his friend.

Hadrian, or Enkidu as he refers to himself as smiled. He had to take a portal from the Britain Branch of Gringotts to the other branch in Tokyo and then the highway with a rather showy white Limousine that had the Black Peverell Family Crest on it. He hadn't put on the amulet, so he looked like a perfect replica of his former self. 160 cm tall, slim, rather adorable and androgynous with his delicate Physic, cute face and the Pastel green tight long Hair.

Standing before his new Magical staff in a white business suit with a black shirt and Lace tie with the golden triangle that held it together, just like the one that he had in the past only shorter, he felt somewhat off. They were all clothed in traditional Kimonos and then came he, clothed in western style.

They were only eight, four women and four men, but he could see that they were hard workers. He smiled at them. Bright and beautifully breath tacking.

"Its a pleasure meeting you. Now girls, can you teach me how to dress like you?"

They had absolutely no chance from the beginning against his soft smile.


End file.
